1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a terminal device having a VM (virtual machine)-based layer structure for executing heterogeneous applications, and more particularly, to a terminal technology which optimizes the android framework for low-end devices such that Google android applications may be executed in terminals which do not operate on the android platform but operate on other platforms, and includes a porting layer configured to connect a terminal platform to middleware and a VM provided by reconfiguring the Dalvik VM to be executed on a single task.
2. Description of Related Art
The Google android platform is a software stack released by OHA (Open Handset Alliance) led by Google, and indicates a software package including the Linux kernel, a VM, a framework, and applications.
The Google android platform may be applied only to high-end smartphones which include a large-sized display screen with 800×480 WVGA (wide VGA) resolution and provide a touch screen input.
In order to execute a Google android application, the entire android software stack should be applied to a terminal device. Since the android software stack includes the Linux kernel and a plurality of basic services such as a system daemon, the Google android platform is suitable for high-end smartphones.
Accordingly, the android applications have a limitation in that they should be executed only in high-end smartphones. Therefore, the android applications cannot be executed in general feature phones which operate on other platforms.